Recuerdos
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Aunque no hayan más tardes en la alacena para Harry, los malos recuerdos siempre lo perseguirán, aunque nunca será tarde para curar viejas heridas. Drabble regalo para Harry.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos le pertenecen a J K Rowling.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry hacía todo lo posible por controlar a James, que daba vueltas desesperado por todo el salón de la casa de los Dursley, evadiendo apenas el jarrón preferido de tía Petunia, y dando de brincos sobre el pequeño Albus, que lo veía riendo.

Esto de visitar a los Dursley a sus tíos al menos una vez al año se había convertido en una tradición más que divertida, pero también riesgosa.

Gracias a Merlín que Ginny se había llevado a Lily con sus padres, o él se hubiera vuelto loco; no podía con los tres, y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

El tío Vernon había tomado la costumbre de esconderse tras el periódico, haciendo uno que otro comentario acerca del clima, mientras su esposa se afanaba de la cocina al salón, frunciendo los labios, y reprimiendo un escalofrío cada que los pequeños tocaban alguno de sus adornos.

En realidad, cualquiera podría preguntarse qué rayos hacía él en esa casa, cuando debió olvidar completamente su vida allí, y empezar de cero con su familia, pero tras pensarlo mucho, se dijo que no sería algo que su madre apreciara; después de todo, tía Petunia era su única hermana, y a su extraña manera, lo había protegido por muchos años.

Además, se llevaba mucho mejor con Dursley de lo que hubiera pensado jamás, y le daba gusto encontrarse con él y su propia familia cada que se reunían en casa de sus padres para almorzar. Una lástima que llevara tanta tardanza.

Era gracioso, pero le daba la impresión de que a tía Petunia le gustaban los chicos, mucho más de lo que pudo gustarle él alguna vez.

—¡Papá!—debía enseñarle a James a no dar de alaridos cada que lo llamaba.

—¡Papá, James se metió en un lío otra vez—y Albus no se quedaba atrás.

Harry dirigió una mirada medio divertida, y medio de disculpa a sus tíos, y corrió a buscar a sus hijos. Ya le debería de haber extrañado que pasaran tanto tiempo en silencio.

Dio un rodeo a la cocina, y se encontró con una imagen que le encogió un poco el corazón.

Albus estaba parado de puntillas, mirando por la rejilla de la alacena bajo las escaleras, mientras James golpeaba desde dentro.

—Papá, no sé cómo se metió, ayúdame a sacarlo—el menor miró a su padre.

Harry lo hizo a un lado con rapidez, sacando la varita, y haciendo volar la cerradura con cuidado para no herir a James. Su hijo salió corriendo, y se lanzó a sus brazos, sorbiendo unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes, lo siento—el chiquillo se movió incómodo por el apretado abrazo—corrí el cerrojo sin querer, perdóname.

Su padre tomó aire, y lo alejó un poco para mirarlo bien, sorprendido por lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—preguntó sin soltarlo.

—Sí, papá, es sólo una fea alacena, y está vacía, pero no podía salir—le explicó.

—¡Qué sitio más feo!—Albus daba miradas dentro frunciendo la nariz.

Harry hizo lo mismo, contemplando el estrecho espacio que fue su hogar por varios años, y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que James tenía razón; estaba completamente vacío, pero muy limpio.

—Lo dejamos así—la voz de su tía lo sorprendió—Olvidé sacar el seguro, lo lamento, ¿está bien el pequeño?

—Sí, estoy bien—James se apuró a contestar por su padre.

—Dursley avisó que se demoraría un poco más, ¿quieren unas galletas en tanto esperamos?—sugirió con una amabilidad poco común en ella—Pueden tomarlas de la cocina.

No había terminado de hablar, y los chicos ya daban la carrera para ver quien llegaba primero.

Harry miró a su tía, haciendo lo posible por cambiar la mirada que sabía, debía estar llena de rencor.

—¿Porqué la dejaron así?—preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—A veces es bueno tener cosas que nos recuerden nuestros errores—mencionó la mujer quedamente, jugando con el delantal.

Harry asintió, respiró profundamente, y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—¿Puedo tomar una galleta también?—preguntó al fin.

—Seguro—su tía lo vio ir a la cocina con paso tranquilo, mientras ella contemplaba ensimismada la vacía alacena.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A Otro homenaje pequeñito para Harry, que imagino debe de haber sido terrible para él vivir en estas circunstancias, e imaginar siquiera que pueda pasarle algo similar a un hijo suyo.


End file.
